


i'm hooked on all these feelings

by helenblqckthorn



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Hopeless Sapphics, Kissing, based off a tumblr prompt, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenblqckthorn/pseuds/helenblqckthorn
Summary: based off the prompt: "dude, why did that siren take on my image to try and seduce you, is there something you want to tell me?"





	i'm hooked on all these feelings

**Author's Note:**

> low key hate this but i wanted to write something so here u go!! naomi this ones for u
> 
> catch me adding in blonde bi buds in future fics

“Fuck!” Emma yelled, ducking and narrowly missing a sparkling dagger. **  
**

She glared at the frighteningly humanlike sea demon that had thrown it at her and started towards it. Before she could get there, however, a butterfly knife seemingly materialised in the air and embedded itself in the grinning demon’s chest.

Emma turned to see Cristina brushing imaginary dust off of her gear, then looked up to meet Emma’s eyes and smile. “Watch out.”

“Thanks.” She couldn’t help but grin back, there was something so infectious about Cristina’s smile.

Cristina’s eyebrow’s furrowed slightly, and she walked a few feet towards Emma. She stopped when they were about an inch apart, making Emma’s skin tingle and heart flutter.

Emma was about two centimeters taller than the other girl, so Cristina had to tilt her head up to look her in the eyes. Which she did.

Her mind panicked and scrambled. What? What was happening?

Cristina’s deep brown eyes stared into hers and her pink lips parted and there were a few freckles on her nose, how had Emma missed that and—

She lifted her arm to Emma’s head and then scrubbed something off her forehead. “Demon slime,” Cristina commented matter-of-factly.

The butterflies that had been circling her stomach all wailed and died. Wonderful.

Emma was about to say something smooth and flirty, like “Mrgh?” but there was a commotion at the opening of the cavern.

She’d been fighting somewhere along the coastline, having been alerted by the Institute, and made her way there in a crazy dash in the car. When she’d arrived, there’d been a few odd looking sea demons inside one of the caves, which she’d had to reach by walking along a rock edge, very close to the sea. Something which was not pleasant.

Now, there was an even stranger looking demon, almost like out of a Grimm fairytale book. Cristina sucked in a breath beside her, and unsheathed a seraph blade. Emma took a fighting stance and held out Cortana.

The demon’s electric blue eyes slid to the slewn bodies of the others, and it screamed, a horrible awful screeching noise. She grimaced and put her hands to her ears, and Cristina did the same, not before chucking the seraph blade straight to the demon’s throat.

The demon dodged out of the way, and stepped backwards, cutting off the scream. It looked at Emma’s bloody blade and then into her eyes, then hissed. It dove into the water and out of sight.

“Strange,” Cristina said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Emma wrinkled her nose. “Gross.”

***

A few weeks later, Emma found herself facing the same demon.

This time, they had reinforcements. Ty, Livvy, Dru and Kit had joined them at the diner a few blocks down when they’d heard screams of horror. They had all rushed out and taken out blades, only to find one demon in the middle of the clearing.

“That’s a siren,” Ty said, awe creeping into his voice.

“A what now?” Emma said.

“They take on the form to seduce you, one whom who find attractive and easy to love,” he said, as if reading a particularly exciting book. “Romantically, that is.”

“Ooo,” Dru said.

Oh god.

The demon hissed and looked at Ty, jerked it’s head in a manner that made Emma think of someone shaking their head, looked at Livvy, then Dru and Kit the same way. Then it turned to Emma.

Suddenly, ripples of what seemed to be shimmery dust rolled over the demon and in no time at all, she was looking at a carbon copy of Cristina. The carbon copy winked at her, and began to sashay over.

The four children gasped, and Emma felt herself going red from the tips of her hair to her toes. She turned to Cristina quickly, desperately not wanting things to seem awkward. “I–um–,”

Cristina, instead of looking at her, took a butterfly knife out of it’s sheath on her thigh—even now, Emma felt herself growing hotter—and spun it around a few times on her fingers, then flung it at the demon.

It wheezed and collapsed where it stood, and the kids gave her a polite round of applause. Cristina however, turned to Emma, and the look on her face was hard to decipher.

“Why did that demon try and seduce you with my form?” She asked, but there was a lightness to her tone that made Emma think it was easy to just come out and say it.

“I would’ve thought that was pretty obvious,” Emma replied, kicking a stray rock with her boot. “I like you. I think you’re pretty.”

Dru, Kit, Ty and Livvy watched their expressions, looking back and forth between them as if spectating a tennis match.

For a moment, everything was silent. Then:

“You’re not so bad yourself Carstairs,” she said softly, and Emma’s head jerked up to look at her. She was smiling.

“Are you—flirting with me?” She asked, bewildered.

Cristina pondered this question for a moment. “I could try and say something smooth about how I have been trying for the last year, but I would like to skip to the part where I kiss you. Please,” she added hastily.

“Absolutely,” Emma said, grinning, and in the next few moments she couldn’t feel anything but Cristina’s soft lips on her. Emma cupped her face gently in her hands and kissed back, high above on some plain of clouds where nothing existed but them.

That was, until, the kids broke out in wolf whistles and cheers.

***

“I can’t believe my bi radar didn’t pick you up.”

“Mark—”

“We could have been the blonde bi buddies for like, months. You, me, and Helen. I can’t believe myself.”

“ _My_  bi radar picked you up.”

“Helen, my own sister, how  _could_  you.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> hmu at my [tumblr](http://catarinalosss.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/panlilychen)


End file.
